


Far away from London

by Meiyouchede



Series: 来都来了 [4]
Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	Far away from London

（上）

毕雯珺其实在机场待了很久，玻璃落地窗外起起落落的飞机一架又一架，他无法分辨出哪一架上装着他心心念念的黄明昊。眼泪又掉了不少，经过的人总投来疑问目光，可能在想是哪个狠心的姑娘把这么一个人间极品丢在了这儿，但是路人也不会太过在意，毕竟机场里有无数人分别，又无数人在重逢，他的泪也就是一片苦海中的一滴而已。

天色渐渐暗下来，毕雯珺才终于起身，去洗了把脸蹭掉脸上的泪痕。这是黄明昊第二次害他掉眼泪。

那时候范丞丞去了英国没多久，黄明昊的父母调动，他也要转学去杭州。毕雯珺陪着他去办转学，带着他把想去的地方溜达了个遍，再把他送去了杭州，陪着待了几天。黄明昊再送他回上海的时候，就在火车站外，毕雯珺鼻头一酸，吧嗒就掉了眼泪。

黄明昊吓了一跳，踮着脚去给他抹掉泪，一副如临大敌的模样，“雯珺哥哥你怎么哭了？我都没哭呢，又不是见不到了。”

毕雯珺揉了下眼睛，好半天才找回自己的声音。“我把你拉扯大的，你现在走了我就是难受。”

黄明昊这才笑起来，揉揉他脸，“你占我便宜是不是！没事，我下周周末就来找你好不好？”

毕雯珺的眼泪一下止不住，眼角红红，还不时吸一下鼻子。他本来皮肤就白，这会儿鼻尖也泛红，衬得整张脸更是白皙通透。黄明昊看得有点愣，揉揉自己耳朵，"雯珺哥哥，你哭起来也好看。"

毕雯珺看见他傻愣愣的痴汉模样，这才破涕为笑。

黄明昊在飞机上昏昏沉沉地睡着，半梦半醒间总觉得听见毕雯珺叫他。毕雯珺总是叫他昊昊，结了婚也没改口，他脸皮薄，肉麻些的称呼根本叫不出口，黄明昊倒还好，喜欢管亲近的人叫宝贝，有时候跟同学或朋友聊天，下意识就"宝贝你听我说"，毕雯珺经过听见了便去揪他的小耳垂。"叫谁宝贝呢你！"黄明昊能屈能伸，立马跳到他身上，在他脸上叭一口，"叫你呢我的大宝贝！"

黄明昊恍惚间，小声讲起了梦话。那时候他和范丞丞正在换牙，但乳牙还没掉恒牙已经长出来，大人怕新牙齿被挤歪，于是把两只捉去拔牙。那段时间两个人隔几天就要去一次牙科，有时候是毕雯珺带着，一左一右地牵着。有一次刚拔完牙俩人偷吃了麻辣牛肉，上火发炎，脸肿得像包子，晚上睡觉也不踏实。毕雯珺守着他俩，范丞丞一手揪着黄明昊，眼含热泪却不肯出声，黄明昊就直往毕雯珺怀里拱，哼哼唧唧地念叨好痛呀好痛呀。毕雯珺看他俩可怜，本来想给他们转移下注意力，结果黄明昊提出想吃冰激凌，毕雯珺无语，揍了一顿屁股，范丞丞看好戏，黄明昊哇哇装哭，只干嚎没眼泪，闹累了俩人倒一起睡着了。

黄明昊被空乘叫醒，他满头的汗，死死攥着邻座大爷的手。他给大爷道了歉，坐起身来喝水，突然在几万英尺的高空感到无边的孤独，想念毕雯珺，或者范丞丞。

睡了挺久不太舒服，他站起来想活动活动，脚上的拖鞋是毕雯珺给他塞在随身包里的，轻便舒适，上面还有兔子图案，他走出去几步，有个小朋友盯着他拖鞋看他才意识到，窘得暗骂一句毕雯珺什么品味。

父母没来得及赶回来送他，又给他打了一笔钱，说到时候直接去英国看他。置办的行李都是毕雯珺陪着买的，弄了excel表格，打印出来满满一张A4纸。范丞丞也给他发了张清单，除了些觉得必要的物品，还加了几样叫黄明昊带给他的。黄明昊气不过，“你得给我运费！”范丞丞便嘿嘿傻笑两声，说到时候来接他。本来以为他就是说说，结果临出发前还真收到了他的信息，还是毕雯珺给回的，给了航班信息。黄明昊小心翼翼看毕雯珺脸色，他垂着眼若无其事，说了句“行李多，到时候让他接你”。

黄明昊当然也知道毕雯珺心里的疙瘩，但是范丞丞是他从小玩到大的发小，既然他已经结婚了，生米都熬成糊糊了，没必要再刻意避嫌。

飞机上wifi的信号不太稳定，黄明昊看了会儿缓存的电影，收到两条信息，内容差不多，提醒他快到了，醒醒收拾下东西。一条是毕雯珺，一条是范丞丞。

推着行李一出来，便看见人群中有个红毛，像小游戏里不知疲倦的小地鼠，傻乎乎边跳边冲他直挥手。对陌生环境的迷茫和惊慌瞬间被压制住，黄明昊看见熟悉的脸孔实在太开心了，两个人把机场当成了西湖断桥，一起飞扑上去抱个满怀。

范丞丞开了车过来，把黄明昊的两个大行李箱都塞进去，再把他塞进副驾驶，车里正放着"five hundred miles"，他手快切了歌。

黄明昊告诉范丞丞要来读研时，范丞丞高兴劲儿过了便想问"雯珺哥呢"，但黄明昊没有提起，他便转而偷偷找家里人打听。姐姐把他那点小心思看得明明白白，没好气数落他，"雯珺不想让他去英国，估计俩人闹呢，你别打什么鬼主意，这是人家家事。"家事了不起啊，既然毕雯珺没来送，那他就来接。

黄明昊扒着窗户一路盯着窗外，毛茸茸的后脑勺像颗猕猴桃，范丞丞忍不住伸手薅了一把，"这几天我先带你四处逛逛。"黄明昊扭过头来，顿了一下才笑起来，点点头说好啊。

下飞机前黄明昊回给毕雯珺的信息显示已读，他没有再回。来之前妈妈有打电话问他是不是跟雯珺吵了架，又数落了几句他已经长大了不能再仗着雯珺宠他就耍性子，后来却又叹气，说实在不行分居了两年倒是可以提离婚了。黄明昊被吓了一跳，"妈你说什么呢？"妈妈的声音更轻柔，"宝宝呀，你如果过得不开心当然也可以分开呀，什么事都没有你重要。"黄明昊又可怜兮兮地撅起了嘴，黏黏糊糊地撒起了娇，"我只是去读书，不是要分居呀。"

其实当初家里提起亲事，大院儿里好几家人，也有其他选择的，范丞丞的姐姐还来拜访过，但当时范丞丞人都还在英国，而且俩小孩像是疏远了不少，黄明昊的父母也是看每次提到范丞丞他都没什么反应，这才推了范家。

那头有些噪声，妈妈又叮嘱了几句便挂了电话。黄明昊躺在自家沙发上翘着脚，回想着这两年，明明外人看来两个人甜甜蜜蜜的，但妈妈总是有些担忧，一直强调过得开心最重要，他知道妈妈还是觉得这桩婚姻是家里给他安排的，怕他受委屈。委屈吗，没受过，毕雯珺把他捧在手心心儿里，但是也确实一直是无波无澜。那时候范丞丞找他吵，气极了便挑事，"毕雯珺闷葫芦一样无趣又不解风情，跟他在一起能有跟我一起有意思吗？"黄明昊也跳着脚吼，"你不许这么说我的雯珺！"

这会儿上了车范丞丞嘴就没停过，黄明昊本来闷了会儿也被逗得笑了，心里忍不住埋怨，毕雯珺大木头。

范丞丞的学校和黄明昊的学校离得近，让黄明昊先在他租的公寓住着，绘声绘色描述了学校宿舍多烂多烦，"我还是可以陪你去看看啦，但是真的，你信我，还是住外面好。"黄明昊已经拆了给范丞丞带的辣条，嘴唇上沾了辣油亮晶晶，斜眼瞄他，意思是谁能有你范大少爷娇气，也没说出口范丞丞已经猜到他意思，扑上去就要揍他，俩人正闹着，黄明昊的手机响了。 

范丞丞瞄到屏幕上的名字，正气凛然发问，"我要躲起来吗？"

黄明昊白他，"你一边儿待着吧。"

毕雯珺的声音带着浓重的鼻音，"昊昊，到了吗？"

"到了，这几天先住在丞丞这儿，他这里还挺宽敞的。你声音怎么了？"

毕雯珺笑了下，他定了闹钟半夜爬起来打给他，声音当然不对头，他没听到那头有其他人的声音，便大大方方说，"想你想的。"

黄明昊没料他突然开窍，措手不及地红了脸，挠了下脖子，没理会范丞丞丢来的白眼。

"那你也好好休息下，替我向丞丞问好，拜拜。"

电话一挂，范丞丞便冲他嚷嚷，"你咋不说我这儿两个卧室你睡大的我睡小的呢！"

黄明昊被这俩人如出一辙的别扭着实逗笑了，把手边的辣条丢一包给他，"吃你的吧！"

预先设想的在异国他乡的不适应都没有出现，范丞丞成天和黄明昊插科打诨，但又默默把一切都安排妥帖，黄明昊什么都不用操心，不带脑子地跟着就行。学校宿舍确实条件不好，黄明昊拒绝了范丞丞的合租提议，但房子看了很久，最后还是范丞丞家楼下的公寓最中意。范丞丞帮着他搬家时全程都在念叨，“你说说你，非要多花这个钱，劳心劳力的，就那么要避嫌啊？”黄明昊又往他手上挂了个袋子，“哎～对！我可是结了婚的人。”范丞丞便又骂骂咧咧地下楼去了。

毕雯珺开会的时候正走神，秘书敲门，冲他晃了下手机，他立马跑了出去。最近他确实一直黑着脸，大家都有点怵，能让秘书露出这么轻松又高兴的表情，肯定是英国打来的电话。

“雯珺，我找好房子搬好了，腰酸背痛的！”黄明昊卖力地在帮主要劳动力范丞丞捏肩捶腿，好让他别拆穿他其实啥也没干都是范丞丞在当搬运工。

毕雯珺脸色已经又阴转晴，秘书在一边默默感谢上苍感谢老板娘。聊了会儿收线，毕雯珺靠在墙边，刷了下朋友圈，大不列颠分组下两个人，一个发了空荡荡的新家，一个发了窗边的夕阳照，室内装修不一样，但窗边的视角非常相似，搞不好就是同一栋楼。

秘书被毕雯珺塞回了手机，看着他冷硬背影无声哀嚎，老夫老夫的了，怎么还跟小年轻搞对象一样一会儿一变天的。她看了下行程，下个月有一趟去英国，立马打开电脑开始订机票。

（下）

开学后一切步入正轨，黄明昊适应得挺快，范丞丞住得和他近，学校也近，便一直开车带他，除此外并无越矩，要再躲闪倒显得刻意。两个人一起去上课，有时候一起吃饭，范丞丞还真带他在伦敦吃到了各种他想吃的中餐，甚至奶茶也安排上了。俩人成天嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺，黄明昊只觉得仿佛时光倒退，回到了两小无猜的时光。

毕雯珺连电话也不再打给他，只是发email。黄明昊在跟老师和同学来往的成堆邮件里偶尔会看见中文标题的，点开来便是寥寥几句流水账，有时候会配一张图片，但里面从来没有露脸。黄明昊后来也赌起了气，索性也不再打给他，也不回他邮件，只是在朋友圈刷屏，一天好几条。无非也是发些自己的日常，到后来妈妈都打给他，问他有没有好好学习，怎么每天拍那么多照片。黄明昊气闷得在沙发上打滚，范丞丞坐在电视前打游戏，憋笑憋得肩膀直抖。

赶工一星期的小组作业交掉之后，同学约着去喝酒，黄明昊不好扫兴，也参加了，结果大家约在了nightclub。黄明昊拿手指头塞住耳朵眼，掏出手机发信息给范丞丞，想叫他来接，范丞丞却没有像往常一样很快回复，过了会儿才说有点事情，一个小时之后来。

黄明昊挂上友谊的假笑，不理会同学的嘲笑点了杯果汁，再三表示不想跳舞，他们便都三三两两地消失在灯红酒绿里。他抱着冰凉的玻璃杯，眯缝着眼睛看着舞池里的男男女女。毕雯珺也好久没发邮件给他了，这几天夜里趴在书桌上惊醒都会看看邮箱，除了组员的各种邮件，没有别的。周遭的音乐震耳欲聋，鼓点直敲得心脏都在震颤，他开始想念那个永远安安静静的人，那个眼睛里永远波澜不惊却会在见到他时亮起来的人。

黄明昊发朋友圈的内容如果有范丞丞，他也坦坦荡荡地说起，觉得遮遮掩掩反而有鬼，毕雯珺是不是在意呢，他发了和范丞丞在学校喂鸽子的照片，那之后的邮件毕雯珺便放一张他常去等他的校门口的照片，偏偏不肯提起或多问一句，哪怕是酸溜溜地撒个娇呢。毕雯珺是不是真的完全不懂他。

有个男人端了杯酒过来想请黄明昊喝，湛蓝的眼睛里满是殷勤笑意。黄明昊摇摇头，抬起手晃一晃无名指上的戒指，那人没多纠缠，耸耸肩便离开了。

范丞丞正好来了，脸色不是太好，从黄明昊手里抢了果汁自己干了，然后抓着他手腕就往外走。黄明昊一路跌跌撞撞跟出去，终于出了门才抓住他手臂，"丞丞你干嘛去了啊？"

范丞丞还是臭脸，"还我干嘛去了，你自己偷偷跑来这种地方干嘛？"

黄明昊好声好气回他，"我们交完作业约着出来喝酒，我以为去pub呢。"

黄明昊刚系好安全带，背后突然一股酒气袭来，伸出一只手扣住他肩膀。黄明昊大吼一声，吓到差点弹出去。

范丞丞又开门去后座，给安顿好，系好安全带。

"这我前女友，喝醉了来找我麻烦的，没人接，我只能先把她带回我那儿。"

黄明昊眨了下眼睛，张大的嘴又合上，"哦"了一声。

后座的女生已经完全醉了，嘴里用听不懂的方言一直念叨着什么，中间穿插几句普通话的"丞丞对不起"，到后面再变成用英文诉衷肠，莎士比亚的十四行诗念了一首又一首。黄明昊一直盯着窗外，尴尬到想跳车。

终于到家后，范丞丞捉住黄明昊的手，"帮把手，把她弄我屋去，我晚上得去你家住。"

黄明昊眼神躲闪着，点了头，下车帮着把女孩扶到范丞丞背上。上楼的时候女孩还没忍住又吐了一口，全弄在范丞丞肩上，黄明昊一蹦三尺远。好不容易把她安置好，范丞丞看一眼衣服上的秽物，仰天哀嚎一声，上衣三两下脱了丢进浴室，在她床头放了杯水和掏出来的手机，然后跟着黄明昊下楼去。

黄明昊家门口有个行李箱，有个人从暗处走出来，长风衣下的身形像是更瘦了些，看得黄明昊鼻头一酸。范丞丞咳了一声，走廊上不太灵敏的声控灯闪了几下，亮了，毕雯珺站在那头，一脸倦色。

黄明昊突然想起来毕雯珺有一回吃飞醋，不讲道理地在浴缸里欺负他，虽然毕雯珺现在看着没什么杀气，但他还是下意识捂了下屁股。范丞丞先开口打破了沉默，"雯珺哥，我家水管爆了，我来黄明昊这儿住一晚，要知道你来我就换个地方去了。"

毕雯珺没说话，在他光着的上身扫了两眼，范丞丞在心里无声地骂了句，继续厚着脸皮补充，"堵水管的时候衣服湿了，就脱了。"伸手捂住自己胸口，露出乖巧赛鹌鹑的笑，一口大白牙亮闪闪。

黄明昊这才回过神来，无语地看一眼范丞丞，意思是这你也编得出，鬼才会信。范丞丞推他，"开门啊大哥，我冷！"黄明昊这才掏出钥匙上前开了门。

毕雯珺把行李箱放下便走上前，伸手就捞黄明昊脖子，旁若无人地在他额头上亲了一下。黄明昊惊慌地看着还杵在一边的范丞丞，却也不敢这时候推开，干笑两声，"丞丞我给你拿衣服，你赶紧洗个澡。"

范丞丞进了浴室之后，黄明昊更尴尬，扫了眼客厅，好死不死桌上还留着两个没洗的泡面碗。毕雯珺的眼神也扫过那个泡面碗，范丞丞有一条朋友圈里出现过，那是他特意买回来吃面条的碗。

毕雯珺终于开了口，"地方够住吗？"

黄明昊心里咯噔一下，他把次卧改成了书房，只有一个小小的沙发床，本来是范丞丞今晚的归宿。他突然想起有一次范丞丞在他这儿陪着他一起做模型，改presentation，到了半夜累了想直接睡这里，黄明昊都没答应，那可是自己最好的朋友。毕雯珺这个混蛋，这大半个月对他不理不睬，一声不吭跑来，还真就抓个正着。他气不过，抬眼对上毕雯珺冷冰冰的眼神，"我睡客厅，你睡我房间，丞丞睡书房。"

范丞丞从浴室出来的时候，正碰上毕雯珺凶黄明昊，"我坐了十几个小时飞机过来，你赶我去分床睡？我们可还没离婚呢！"

"离什么婚？？？"范丞丞把毛巾盖在头上，一张过于白皙的脸上五官分明，眼睛是深重墨色，板起脸时也是唬人。

毕雯珺把行李拖进了卧室，"啪"一下摔上了门。

黄明昊长叹一口气，一屁股塌在沙发上。范丞丞用了黄明昊的牛奶沐浴露，把肩膀搓了又搓，这会儿坐在他旁边奶香阵阵，像一颗巨大的大白兔奶糖。范丞丞把肩膀凑过来撞一下黄明昊，"哎，你闻闻，还有味儿吗？"

黄明昊懒得理他，伸手推他，却被顺势捉住了手掌。黄明昊看一眼卧室，压低声音，"你松开，还嫌我不够冤吗。"

范丞丞想起两年前回国时，听其他人说雯珺哥和黄明昊也会来，一口答应了聚会，约在中午，衡山路上的一家小店。那天天气不好，中午十二点不到，天色昏黄得像下午四五点，路旁的树叶被秋风扫得扑簌簌往下掉，路灯自然是没开，只有路旁的小店提前亮起了门前的灯，有几家是红色的灯笼，衬出一股子萧索阴冷意味来。范丞丞从出租车上下来，站在店门口被这氛围一催，觉得自己真惨，青梅竹马的黄明昊，已经同别人结了婚。

那天的午饭味同嚼蜡，范丞丞一直死死盯着黄明昊，自虐一般眼睛眨也不眨地看着他们新婚燕尔恩爱无双，回想一下，这可能是范丞丞二十来年最憋闷委屈的时刻。但是刚刚看见毕雯珺罕见地拔高音量冲黄明昊吼，脖子上暴起几根青筋，他忍不住也想感叹一句雯珺哥真惨。可是感情里谁也没法同情谁，谁也不需要。

"黄明昊，"范丞丞收起了平常嘻嘻哈哈的模样，无比正经地盯着他，"你琢磨琢磨，当初我来英国读书你就让我出局，现在你来读书，雯珺哥和你当初，不也是一样的心情吗？"

黄明昊愣了，过去的两段轨迹突然平移，并行着摆在他面前，他想起当时的年少骄傲，想起窝在毕雯珺家里偷偷掉的眼泪，攥成一团丢掉的范丞丞给的地址电话，他不知道范丞丞当时的想法，一直以来也拒绝去了解。眼前又浮现出毕雯珺的脸，他不说话时像幅严谨油画，眉眼精致得如同细细雕琢打磨过，眼尾再点缀一颗细巧小痣，只是总像带着点愁，仿佛盯着他的眼睛多看几秒就会听见轻声喟叹。

来英国前，黄明昊想起还从来没去过陆家嘴那几栋高楼的观光厅，正好遇上生日，便拉着毕雯珺去环球，掏了身份证免了单，毕雯珺买了全票。电梯升得快，耳朵有点耳鸣，毕雯珺替他捂住了耳朵，黄明昊靠在他怀里扭头问他，"今天有大雾呢，咱们上去估计什么也看不到。"毕雯珺勾了下唇角，"没事，好歹上去过。"

终于到了观光厅，对面的上海中心已经亮起了灯，隔着浓重云雾，也只看得清一些模糊的亮块。黄明昊撅着嘴，再微微探过上半身，拿手圈成望远镜，不死心地继续往外瞄。什么都看不见，冬日的雾气和厚重云层罩得严实，平常高楼林立灯火通明的陆家嘴只剩下夜幕里隐约的分散光点。黄明昊不经意看到玻璃上映出的毕雯珺的样子，他抿着唇看着远方，却不知道眼神究竟落在哪儿，眉宇间都是忧思愁怨。

黄明昊把手抽了回来，"我不知道，我脑子里太乱了。"他自然可以辩解这不一样，彼时他们是没捅破窗户纸的半大少年，现在他和毕雯珺却是共枕而眠两年的法定伴侣。

范丞丞笑起来，“那你要离婚吗，离的话考虑下我吧。”然后便伸个懒腰起身往房间走，还不忘补一句，“顾及下我的感受，不要在我隔壁，嗯，懂吧？”

黄明昊耳朵又烧了起来，没理他。

毕雯珺睡到半夜被冻醒，咳了几声，房门吱呀一声，被子被掀开，钻进一个小火炉，从身后八爪鱼一般缠住他。“还冷吗？”

毕雯珺的声音沙沙的，吸一吸鼻子，“冷啊，我自己一个人睡很不习惯。”

黄明昊低低笑，拿额头撞一撞他背心，“那你平常出差呢？有没有背着我让别人暖床！”

“没有，我不要别人。”

“我也没有啊哥哥，不骗你。”

“昊昊，这段时间我认真想过了，我们都觉得你还小，替你做了很多选择，放手对我来说太难了，但是我尊重你的选择。”

黄明昊没吭声，想起上次妈妈又提了一回离婚的事情，只说觉得他现在过得很开心，好像比从前还无忧无虑，感叹一句还是结太早了。他挂了电话后趴在窗沿发呆，窗户正对着东边，顺着视线尽头一直延伸，或许就能直达上海。范丞丞见他突然沉默，在背后轻声问他，“黄明昊，你想雯珺哥了吗？”

毕雯珺抓着黄明昊肉乎乎的手，小心地从他无名指上把戒指取了下来。“昊昊，不管怎样，我都还是你的雯珺哥哥。”

黄明昊的声音带上了哭腔，“雯珺哥哥，我想你了。”

范丞丞半夜听见隔壁开门的声音后便一直醒着，听见半个小时后又开了一次门，估摸着半小时应该不能够吧，却还是睁着眼睛熬到天亮。毕雯珺进来他房间正好看见他瞪大双眼，还吓了一跳。“干嘛呢，一夜没睡啊？”

范丞丞拉上被子蒙住头，不想理他。

毕雯珺笑，蹲在床边隔着被子拍拍他头，“我先走了，给你俩带了些吃的东西，放在房间了。好好照顾昊昊。”

黄明昊被范丞丞做早餐的声音弄醒，从沙发上爬起来便看向卧室，门大开着。他起身走到餐桌边，盘着腿坐下，拿起面前的三明治就啃，范丞丞端了杯豆浆给他，看见他无名指上空空的，只剩一个小小的印子。

*个人恶趣味，想写写这种丧丧的别别扭扭的过程


End file.
